Dispensing materials via the heating of a volatile carrier to form a transport jet is well known. Thermal ink-jet systems provide a means for the creation and precise deposition of ink droplets upon a substrate. Thermal driven systems may also be used to drive the dispensing or dispersion of other materials, again by volatilizing a carrier or the actual material to be dispensed.
The ‘atomization’ of fluids to disperse them in an environment for the purpose of depositing the materials upon a substrate is also known. Typical dispersion systems create a set of liquid droplets which are disposed upon a target substrate. Typical fluids are of low viscosity and flow easily within the printing system between the reservoir and the print head nozzles. High viscosity fluids may not flow easily throughout the system and may present a challenge to the successful deposition of such fluids upon a target substrate
What is needed is an improved system and method for the deposition of viscous materials upon a target substrate while reducing the degradation of nozzle performance and reducing the operational effect of high viscosity fluids.